Innocence
by phoenix220
Summary: Legolas wakes up in a bad place and suffers there. Was up before, altered it so it could go up in 'R' rating.


Evil nasties like rape, torture in here, run away if affected by such things. Yes I own LOTR, I am a multimillionaire. Aren't you all jealous? Don't be a muppet. all bow to JRR Tolkein.  
  
Not going to bother about excuses, its late, very late, I know. Any way I just decided to update it in a new fan fic, the whole shebang. Thank you for you reviews, and thank you for being patient.  
  
Legolas blinked his eyes open. His arms were bound to the wall behind him and he felt sore all over.  
  
He had been caught off guard and the orcs had over whelmed him. He laid his head back and tried to calm the pounding in his brain. He had a quick look around, staring at al the equipment surrounding him. Some was for pleasure, some for pain. It was some freak's playroom. He noticed he wasn't the only one bound to the wall. A naked man was bound not far away from him. His body was covered in sores and welts. The man raised his head and stared back at Legolas. He didn't look that distressed about being here. Legolas turned his head and saw another form attached to the wall. This form was obviously female and in great deals of distress. She was looking in fear, at Legolas. Legolas recognised his bow and quiver hanging among the weapons hanging on one of the walls.  
  
The door opening brought Legolas' attention to the new person. He looked into the face of an Elf. Blond like himself, Legolas watched the new arrival walk among the grotesque stuff to the wall. He bent down to the girl and smiled evilly. Legolas reasoned that the girl must have been afraid of him because he looked like the Elf who gave her all the pain.  
  
The man left the girl and walked over to Legolas. He raised his chin and looked into the deep blue eyes. He gestured towards Legolas and a short man walked over and untied him. Legolas stood up and rubbed the blood back into his hands. The short man pushed Legolas down in front of the girl. She was so scared that tears ran from her eyes. Legolas didn't understand and turned towards the Elf.  
  
"Don't just sit there, take her."  
  
"Take her where?" That earned Legolas a slap on the face. He wasn't expecting it and it caught him off guard throwing him across the room. He lay and licked at the blood coming from his lip. He glared at the elf that now stood over him.  
  
"You will fuck that girl or I will hurt you."  
  
"I will not touch her."  
  
The Elf pulled Legolas up and tossed him to a table. He gestured to the short man who then untied the girl and pulled her, kicking and screaming over to the table. She was roughly shoved on top of it and tied in a spread eagle position. Legolas was pushed on top of her and his shirt was ripped off his back. Legolas went to get off but a whip was slashed across his back. "Do it, now!" Legolas refused to move and felt the lick of the whip again. The Elf kept on repeating himself and punctuating his word with a crack on Legolas's back. The girl's flimsy shirt was ripped off and she lay naked below him. He lowered himself onto her, not to do anything but protect her from the whiplashes he was getting. Legolas was eventually pushed off the girl but he could hardly feel it. He was pushed against the wall and tied back up again. He was almost thankful because the cool wall calmed the fire on his back. The girl still lay whimpering on the table but the man did not use the whip on her. Instead he walked across to the other man sitting on the floor. He was then untied and the whip was cracked just in front of him. He then went to the table and did what the elf told him to do. The girl did not cry out loud but Legolas could see she was in pain. He took his eyes off it and stared at the floor. The whip cracked just in front of his face and caught his eyebrow. It opened a nice gash round his eye, a lightening blot through his brow onto his cheek. He glared at the man and then looked back to the table. The man had just finished and he jumped down and walked back to the wall. He had a self-satisfied smirk on his face that Legolas wanted to wipe off, hard.  
  
The Elf then walked up to the table. He smoothed the girl's hair away from her face. He laughed then walked out. The short man untied the girl and threw her up against the wall. She hung from his arms when he tied her to the wall. She hung lifelessly when he let her go and he went up to the man. After he was secure, the short man walked out.  
  
Legolas turned to the girl. "Are you, alright?"  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"You'll do it eventually you know, he will keep on using that whip until you break. You'll do it just to escape the pain."  
  
"I'll escape the pain when I die, leaving an innocent girl. You are a strong man, why did you give in?"  
  
"The Elf can be very persuasive. And that wizard, he has the power. This is his playroom you know, not the Elf. He watches, from the walls. Watches young girls get raped, and young men get beaten. The Elf has never used the whip on her you know. Just on the males. You are the replacement of a dwarf. He had had enough. He turned on the Elf and the Elf beat him to death. How'd they catch you?"  
  
"Orcs, lots of them. Got over whelmed. I just went for a walk as well, my friends are probably looking for me now. I hope they get here soon." Legolas brought his face to his hand and wiped the blood that ran into his eye. "Can't take much more of this."  
  
The man laughed. "I'm Yaris, don't worry, just give in, its not that bad, you accept it then get to like it, eventually." Legolas looked in horror at the man who smiled at the thought.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you could get to like it Yaris, you didn't take long to break." Legolas turned his head to the sound of the voice.  
  
The girl was staring evilly at the man. "Elowen, there was no point in fighting. I could only take so much. And I'm not that rough am I?"  
  
"No as much as the dwarf was but still,"  
  
Legolas could not believe his ears. "Wait a minute, I can't listen to this."  
  
"You, Elf, you surprise me. I'd never seen a blond Elf before his nibs out there, I thought you were all heartless."  
  
"Well my dear, Elowen, was is it? We are not; we would never harm a living soul who never hurt us first. I am sorry that you have felt this pain at the hands of an Elf."  
  
"You are strange, you kept the whip off me as well, didn't you? I have never met anyone like that. I thank you, and I'm sorry that you lost your eye."  
  
"Worry not, its still there, just full of blood so I can't open it." Legolas continued to stare at the floor. The girl was putting a lot of bravado into her voice, courage he was sure she didn't feel.  
  
He closed his eye and tried to get some sleep. He was rudely awakened some hours later by a bucket of cold water. The short man stood holding the bucket and he was smiling.  
  
"The master sent me, he wants you to realise how stupid you were last night." The short man pulled out his whip again.  
  
Legolas spent a week of hell in the torture room. He refused to lay a hand on the girl, save to stop her from getting injured. Yaris however gave in as soon as the whip was brought near to him.  
  
Today, Legolas was hanging from his left wrist with an arrow in his shoulder and his right leg broken. The short man had introduced The Mangler to Legolas the day before.  
  
The Mangler was a metre long steel rod with spikes on in. It smashed through Legolas' leg and tore at the skin. He had been hanging all night and his arm was screaming. He cursed at his resilient body. A weaker being would have slipped into the bliss of unconsciousness long ago. The door started to squeal again, the sound of someone coming in. Legolas lifted his head and stared with his good eye at the short man. He had found out a few days ago that he was called Grith. The Elf never made another appearance after the first day but there was always a presence watching from the walls.  
  
"Good day, young master Elf, and how are we this fine morning?"  
  
Legolas did not rise to the bait and tried to ignore him. Grith smirked and pulled the whip off his belt. "Well, a bit antisocial today, are we not? I'll just have to teach you some manners." With that the dwarf raised the whip and brought it crashing down on Legolas' back. He grimaced with the pain as a fresh welt tore through his back. His back was so covered in criss-crossed lines that there was very little healthy skin on it; what there was, was covered in blood.  
  
Grith watched as the Elf suppressed the pain and laughed a bit. Let him suppress this.  
  
He walked over to Yaris and released him. "Well Man, you seem to know you place. Lets just see how faithful you really are."  
  
The shackle that held Legolas up appeared to be on a rail and Grith pushed him over to a wall. Legolas didn't realise the implications until he was dropped to his broken knees and had his back to them. He sensed a presence behind him and felt a pair of rough, callused hands on his sore, swollen back.  
  
"Don't you dare do it, be a real man, stand up for yourself."  
  
"And be like you, no thank you." Legolas felt him get closer and prepared himself for what was about to happen. It appeared he couldn't prepare himself enough and screamed out for the first time since he had arrived in the hellish room. He pressed his chest against the cool stone of the wall in front of him trying to block the agony. He couldn't believe how long the pain lasted. It seemed like years.  
  
It was only a few minutes before Yaris blew his load into him. He withdrew and stepped back. Legolas was relieved when he did and started to relax his sore muscles. He was just about to get off his ruined knees when another pair of hands, a smoother, gentler pair ran over his hips. He was about to turn round when an arm crushed his neck into the wall and again he was violated. This person may have had gentler hands but they were much rougher as they pounded into him. They actually stood up and brought Legolas with them. He hung impaled through his rear end, legs flailing uselessly round him, too injured to get a grip.  
  
He was finally released and left in a crumpled heap. He heard the sound of chains scraping and the next thing he knew, a very small pair of hands were smoothing the hair off his brow. He felt his head being lifted onto a soft resting place and he drifted off to sleep hearing a sweet voice call his name.  
  
Grith released the girl to take care of the elf because he was hurt pretty badly and he was damned if he was going to do it.  
  
The blond elf smirked at the elf he had just violated. He lay very calm, peaceful even as he experienced the first sleep he had had in days. This elf was a strong one.  
  
Elowen used a rag to wipe some of the blood away from Legolas' face. She couldn't believe this was happening to an innocent person because of her. Waves of guilt swept over her and she lifted his head on to her lap. She smoothed his hair gently and she felt his body relax as he was rushed into unconsciousness.  
  
He was a good man. He was always polite to her and always defended her against Grith and the Elf. She wished she could have met him out with this situation. She imagined him courting her with all the kindness he had shown to her in this hellhole. Long walks and nice meals were the last things she thought of before drifting asleep herself.  
  
She woke up a couple of hours later in a cell. She had never seen any of the building except for the torture room. The change of scenery frightened her slightly. She realised she was sharing a blanket with someone and threw back the cover. Legolas lay on his side moaning slightly and rolling in his sleep. He was having a nightmare she realised and held him close to try and rouse him. He came awake with a start and jerked away from her. He regretted the movement immediately and his entire body screamed in agony. He lay down against her.  
  
"Elf, how are you?" She suddenly realised she didn't even know the name of her champion.  
  
"Me, oh, I'm fine." There was a trace of sarcasm in his voice. And a lot of pain.  
  
"Seriously, can I do anything?"  
  
"No, my lady, nothing, I'll get through."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you its just Elowen, no lady's just me. And you, what's your name, you have never told me."  
  
"Legolas." He levered himself up into sitting and looked around. "Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know, this is the first time I have been out side that room for a month."  
  
"That long?"  
  
"Maybe not, maybe longer. Misplaced my calendar."  
  
Legolas grinned at her and stared into space. She noticed a small bundle in the corner and picked it up. In it there was some waybread, herbs and other necessities. "Hey, that's my travel bag." Elowen tossed it to him and it landed on his lap. He tried to use his hands but he found his left hand was useless from when he hung from it for a day. "You'll have to do it, I can't do anything with this broken body."  
  
"Then lets fix it. I don't know much healing but I do recognise some of those herbs. You must know how to use them. Teach me and we can fix your body."  
  
They worked together and treated the worst of his wounds. The cut on his face was cleaned and Elowen saw for the first time that his eye was still there and Legolas saw with both eyes for the first time. He winced as she treated his mangled leg; there was really nothing she could do. The open wounds were treated the best she could but the bone was smashed to bits. It needed more than just a traveller's herb bag to fix that.  
  
When she had finished she sat against the wall with his head in her lap again. He bit back the pain he felt as the herbs began their work and tears filled his eyes. Suddenly there was a soothing hand on his head and it ran down his hair onto his neck. The touch was so gentle that it calmed him and he lay more at peace. Not wanting to fall asleep into the land of nightmares again he asked the girl about her past.  
  
She was a teacher of literature, maths anything really. She loved watching the young learn. She was a bit astonished to find out he was a prince. What was a prince doing in a forest in the first place?  
  
"Well I was visiting the trees with an old friend of mine. A dwarf, named Gimli. We were just walking when a horde of orc just surrounded me. I am more of an archer than a swordsman and they swamped me. I couldn't fight so many off and one of them hit me over the head with something and the next thing I knew I was hanging next to you. What about you? How did they get you?"  
  
"I was on a field trip with my students and we started to play hide and seek, you know that game right?" Legolas nodded. "Well, someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me away, I'm not very big, nor strong so they didn't have a very hard time of it. I don't know what happened to my pupils. I've been suffering in here for so long. But then you came and you protected me. Even though they've ruined your magnificent body." A blush rose in her cheeks as she realised what she said.  
  
"Well, thanks, but don't worry, we will get out of here. I will get you back to your students." She smiled down at him.  
  
"What do you do? I know a little about the elves, but not that much."  
  
"I'm the Prince of Mirkwood. I act as emissary to my father as I travel these lands. It keeps me out of trouble apparently. Though not this time it seems."  
  
"You should try to get some sleep. The body mends itself best while resting."  
  
"I really don't want to close my eyes. I keep seeing and hearing, even smelling," he shuddered.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"I doubt you want to listen to me after what has been happening to you. I must seem pretty weak to you."  
  
"Not at all, I rarely sleep, my dreams are so awful. I don't know how to get by sometimes but I don't have much choice."  
  
She stroked his head and stared in to the wall. A warm, slightly shaky hand grasped hers and she looked down into deep blue eyes. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "Enough talk of such gloomy subjects. I think we both need some rest. I would be a gentle man and fetch the blankets but I am going to have to cry invalid here." She smiled and stood up to gather the meagre coverings. Laying one on the floor she laid Legolas on top of it and cuddled gently into his arms, careful not to knock any broken bones, which was difficult. She normally would have left him by himself but she felt they would get comfort from each other, not to mention heat.  
  
He felt warmer and more at peace when she lay next to him and he drifted off into a thankfully dreamless, peaceful sleep.  
  
They slept late in the day, the window on the cell wall was dark when they had drifted off and now a low sun streamed into the cell. Elowen stood up and stretched. She smiled at the still dozing Elf who looked so sweet and innocent under the ragged blanket. If only he was still innocent, and it was her fault he wasn't. If she had just, she sighed and knelt by his head. She felt her tired and sore muscles move as she sat and winced. Legolas smiled at something before rolling over and curling up closer in his blankets. The movement upset his injuries making his eyes spring open in pain. Elowen was there instantly soothing him. He held her arm that was wrapped from behind her and bit back the pain. Composed he turned to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Good morning pet."  
  
"Good afternoon. We slept through the morning. How do you feel?"  
  
"Like I've been pulled through a thorn bush. How do I look?"  
  
"Lovely. Now do you think you can manage a bit of this food. It's just the waybread from your pack but it will do us good."  
  
"That isn't just waybread its lembas. One bite will be more than enough."  
  
"I wonder why we were left this morning?"  
  
"Probably giving time for this weak body to heal itself enough that it will keep running." He stared at the food in his hand. Another hand came into view, smaller and cleaner. IT went to his chin and raised it to look in its owner's eyes.  
  
"There is nothing weak about this body. It is strong and beautiful and you. Never think differently. No matter what you go through." She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "No matter what alright?"  
  
He stared at her before grasping her face in his good hand and pulling her into longer more passionate kiss. They lay back down and continued kissing until they fell asleep in each other's arms again.  
  
Legolas woke first in the morning and gazed at the beauty lying next to him. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and sat up to look out the window properly. His ruined leg prevented him from moving but he let the early sun warm his mangled skin.  
  
A sound from the corridor snapped Legolas' head up. He felt Elowen moving next to him and felt her hand creep into his. They gazed into each other's eyes. A scraping from the stair made Elowen catch her breath and then they saw Grith and Yaris appear. The dwarf was pushing the man forward. They came into the cage and Grith shoved Yaris on top of the pair on the floor. Legolas pushed Elowen behind him and faced the dwarf. The dwarf pulled the whip out of its holdings on his belt and cracked it on Legolas' chest. The pain did not even register and he forcefully pushed Elowen away from him. She hit the wall and slid down watching the whip bite into her loves skin again and again. Yaris stared in horror between the two of them. This elf was ready to give his life up for a girl he had just met and gone through hell already for.  
  
Grith dropped the whip and screamed at them through tear filled eyes. "Its all your fault. You stupid elves and their magic. Now the masters have gone and left me to take the brunt of the punishment. You called them here elf, I know you did. And you will pay for it. If I'm not getting out of this place alive then neither are you!" Grith pulled the Mangler out of his belt and raised it at Legolas. He hesitated for a moment as sounds of men approaching appeared.  
  
That moment's hesitation was all that Yaris needed. He jumped at the dwarf and pushed him away from the Elf. Rolling to the side after the impact, Yaris didn't even see the first blow coming. Grith raised the club again and again, pounding the man's bones to mush.  
  
Legolas tried to get the dwarf's attention but he was mad with fury, fear and anger. The men appeared too late. They found one battered Elf and girl, a sobbing dwarf and a dying man. Legolas recognised Aragorn, the king of Gondor and Legolas' close friend leading their rescuers and he knew he should be pleased but all he could think about was that a man had just died to save his life.  
  
Aragorn was stricken to see his friend in such a state. He gathered him up and carried him out of the cell. A short litter ride later Legolas was before Elrond, Aragorn's father in law and Lord of Rivendell, renowned lore master and healer.  
  
He finally spoke to his friends a few days later to find out what had happened. Aragorn explained Gimli had gotten worried that there had been no sign of him and contacted his father. "A search patrol went out and found your horse and camp. The search finally led us here. I am so sorry for what you have had to go through. The girl, Elowen told us some of the things that went on in the hellhole. And that it wasn't the sorry dwarf we pulled out of there's place. I'm afraid we could not find out who was watching you. The elf has disappeared as well it seems and no trace of him either. Is there anything I can do for you friend?"  
  
"No Aragorn, you have done plenty already, I and on the mend and glad to be free. I would see Elowen however, just to see how she is. I would go and find her myself but this leg is still in pieces. Am I going to be alright?"  
  
"Elrond did say you would, physically any way. You will sport that rather dashing scar for a while but your healing abilities will mean it will eventually fade. Your body is a web of fine lines from the whip lashes as well I'm afraid but they to will fade with time. Your leg, well again it just needs time. A few weeks should see the bone mending and you should be walking in the month. It's not just the physical wounds I am worried about however. I do know what they did to you and what you witnessed. If you ever want to talk about it just let me know. I will not judge or pity you." Legolas clasped the man's hand and gave him a smile. "I'll go and fetch the lady for you, wait till you see her all cleaned up she is a picture. It is almost lunch, Arwen and myself shall join you two in an hour for some food." Aragorn stood up and left the room.  
  
Legolas stretched his stiff muscles a bit wincing as they complained and he looked down at his chest. It was just bandages but there was no fresh sting of open wounds coming from his torso. The door opened quietly and Legolas glanced up to see a woman in a lovely green dress step through. She hair was bouncing around her face and she smiled beautifully as she caught his gaze. She ran over and threw her arms around him. Elowen sniffed back a sob as Legolas held her tightly.  
  
"I was so afraid I was going to lose you. I didn't have anywhere to go. Oh I am so glad to see you smiling."  
  
"I am glad to see you period. Oh my do you look good in that dress." Elowen blushed and stared at his chest.  
  
"Oh my I forgot you were so badly injured, did I hurt you?"  
  
"Don't be silly, I am healing though my leg is causing problems. I just wish I could go outside and walk with you."  
  
Elowen pulled the covers back and realised he wasn't wearing anything but his bandages. She turned an even brighter shade of red and dropped the covers quickly.  
  
"So you spend a week staring at me naked and now I'm clean and tended you can't look at me?"  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't realise you weren't wearing anything." He shook his head and pulled her towards him. She lay down next to him and he covered her with the blanket.  
  
Holding her tightly he breathed in her clean smell, the smell of the out doors had clung to her hair as if she had spent every waking moment outside in the fresh air ever since they had gotten out of that hell hole. He didn't blame her. He still had nightmares and horrible visions but one sight or smell of Elowen sent them from his head. Not realising what he was doing he snuggled down next to her and let his eyes droop closed.  
  
Arwen and Aragorn appeared at the door some time later but did not disturb them, leaving them to rest in each other's arms.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Elowen watched as the man she called husband picked up their daughter. Her twin brother had just dumped a pail full of earth onto the toddler and she wasn't too happy. Legolas was ridiculously protective of his children, even more so than his wife some times. Gondor was a good place to bring up children. Aragorn and Arwen were near, with their children and the city was full of hope. Legolas never looked back to his immortal days. He had given them up to be with the one person who understood him. Neither of them was fine about what had happened five years ago. They still broke down about it but as long as they had each other they would get by.  
  
The End. 


End file.
